


This Ass Belongs to Me!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: I came across some pictures of Richard with his ass hanging out and decided I had to use them for this prompt.  It's the wild card, but the prompt I made was ass.  :)  Enjoy.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Wild Card  (Ass)Warning: Nudity.





	This Ass Belongs to Me!

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thisassbelongstome_zps5fxrmk4w.png.html)


End file.
